1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a USB adapter that can be used as an interface between a conventional USB cable (that includes a USB connector and a non-USB connector at opposite ends) and an intelligent electronic device, such as, without limitation, a laptop or desktop computer, a USB hub, or any other USB enabled device and, more particularly, to a USB adapter with integrated male USB and female USB connectors for connection between a conventional USB cable and the USB port of the intelligent electronic device to add functionality in applications where a device connected to the non-USB connector end of the conventional USB cable does not conform to USB standards.
2. Description of Related Art
Universal Serial Bus (USB) cables are designed to work with devices that are designed to well known USB standards. Typically, a USB cable connected via its male USB plug to a mating female USB connector of an intelligent electronic device, such as a desktop or laptop computer, a USB hub, or any other type or variety of USB enabled device, can be utilized to transfer data to or from a device connected to the non-USB connector end of the USB cable and/or to transfer power from the intelligent electronic device to the device connected to the non-USB connector end of the USB cable. Heretofore, if the device connected to the non-USB connector end of the USB cable was not compatible with USB standards, said device would not be able to establish data communication with the intelligent electronic device and/or would not be able to receive electrical power from the intelligent electronic device.
Accordingly, a need exists for a USB adapter that can act as an interface with a conventional USB cable that connects an intelligent electronic device and a device that is non-USB standard compliant to enable one- or two-way data communication between the devices and/or to enable electrical power to be supplied to the non-USB standards compliant device from the intelligent electronic device.